As the stator having the configuration described above, a technique, in which a stator core is formed by winding a coil strand around a tooth portion of an annular core, the stator core is inserted into the resin to produce a stator in a state where an end portion of each coil strand is drawn out from a hole portion of an annular plate disposed on an end surface of the stator core, is disclosed in JP 2016-82643A (Reference 1).
In the technique disclosed in Reference 1, in order to connect a bus bar to an exposed portion of the coil strand, an entire stator core is inserted in the resin so that the coil strand is exposed from the resin to the outside.
As disclosed in Reference 1, a configuration in which the stator core is molded to the resin by an insert molding technique is important from a viewpoint of enhancing waterproofness.
However, in the configuration disclosed in Reference 1, since the coil strands drawn out from the teeth portions are inserted through the hole portions corresponding to the number of the teeth portions, the process tends to be complicated. In addition, in a process of connecting the bus bar to the coil strand after the stator core is molded with the resin, improvement is desired because the number of connection points increases.
Thus, a need exists for a resin-molded stator and a method for manufacturing a stator.